Nitro Type Features Roadmap
Click Here to go to the original news post! 09/20/11 08:09AM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/5 '''Austin']'' = Nitro Type Features Roadmap = I have a huge list of features and additions planned, but would love your feedback on them. Get ready for a huge blog article! Friends List Ability to "friend" people. Ability to private message your friends. Ability to see if your friends are online and what they are doing. Ability to create a race party where you can always race with members of your party (as opposed to private races which challenge party members). Note that this will come later than the initial friends list. Party chat, similar to the private race chat. Friends Search Pretty basic - search for friends by their username, display name, or email, and add them to your friends list. Completely Reworked Achievements Page I feel that the current achievements page is simply too difficult to work with, and I have a feeling you all like working towards these. The new achievements page will have a much friendlier interface, allowing you to find and knock out those achievements with (relative) ease. Have you seen all the sweet cars you can get? I know you want that Pizza Car and Tank. Marco will be putting his magic design touch into this making it much easier to see all the awesome rewards. Report Offensive Users Offensive names and offensive comments make teachers and parents upset, which means fewer happy students are able to use Nitro Type. This is unacceptable, and I have begun banning people with offensive names. Bans are permanent, and without warning. But this takes a lot of effort, and I need time to actually build all these neat new features! So, as an initial form of user-moderation, I'll allow you all to report people as offensive with some sort of "report as inappropriate" button. Of course, only we will be the only ones who can then ban somebody, however it will save us a lot of time if you guys could point out the offenders. Thx! New Race Tracks The race track is going to get a whole bunch of fun new places to race. A cityscape, a forest, the desert, an 8-bit world, candy land, I don't know. Lots of cool places. Let us know any fun suggestions you would like. New Race Music Trust me, I know we need some new songs (Travis wont stop complaining about them!). I want to have exciting, fast paced, motivating songs to get you in a competitive racing spirit. Most likely each of the above race tracks will be linked to its own song. Race Animations Definitely Marco and Travis will be adding some animations to the race track, like nitro burnouts and such. It would be pretty neat to know when an opponent uses a nitro, yes? And sorry but we will not be making the race track in 3D (at least not yet!). That is an huge amount of work, and most web browsers couldn't handle it anyway. Forums A full open forum to discuss questions, concerns, or just talk about how great you think this site is. Moderation will of course be necessary here, but there's some great software out there to help out with that, and I can even make some of you loyal Nitro Typers into site moderators. I can even give you a sweet special car. I like this one a lot. More Cars We have a list of very cool and very crazy cars that will be making their way into your Dealership and Achievements page. Bugs Bugs Bugs We have a few bugs, especially with you poor people stuck using Internet Explorer 8 (I hope you are being forcedâ€¦ If not, it's not too late to switch!). I know there are issues with Private Races for sure, and there is a big problem with the race track not working every sometimes... If you run into these problems please let me know, but using the Support for please, not the blog comments. Before or After Race Chat (very big MAYBE) Seeing as how many users I need to ban on a daily basis for offensive content, this is most likely not going to happen. Like a lot of things in life, one bad person can ruin an experience for everyone, and I just can't let that happen on Nitro Type. Friends chatting and messaging might have to do, or possibly chat will only be available for people with a certain number of races under their belt?? Chat for Nitro Type Veterans? Possible - we will have to see. Garage Wall (maybe) The ability to post messages to your wall, and publicly post messages to your friends' walls. Do you want this? Is it a silly feature? We are all on the fence about it here. Specially Powered Cars (maybe) There is no way I can allow a car to give you an advantage on the race - that just isn't fair. But maybe a car can earn extra money? Extra Nitro? Extra Experience? Maybe make a cool sound? Paint Shop (maybe) This would give you the ability to fully customize your cars with a completely custom paint job. Maybe something where you can completely draw and customize the entire thing... This would take a whole bunch of work for us. Would it be worth it to you? What Would You Like? So, let me know what you think of the list above. Anything you think is not too exciting? Anything there that you are mega excited about? Anything missing that you would love to see? Leave a comment! Category:News Posts Category:2011 News Posts